The Saiyan G Saga
by Genesis Nightshade
Summary: i cant really call this an original fic because it takes place in the DBz universe. It's one of those Vegeta's sister stories, but it's worth reading..Vegeta doesnt come in for quite a while though..maybe part
1. Beforehand

1 Prologue  
  
  
  
"It was lying in a spaceship out in the woods." Vivar said, holding up the small creature.  
  
"But where did it come from?" Tria asked, taking the creature from Vivar and holding it up, close to the light.  
  
"I think some place from the fifth quadrant. That's where it looked like it came from."  
  
Tria set the creature down on the floor. He looked at the fleshy creature sitting there. It looked at him and Tria's eyes opened wide when he saw the symbol on the medallion it wore.  
  
"It's a saiyan." he said.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Please!" Gina pleaded.  
  
"Absolutely not." Vivar said, pointing his finger in her face. The small saiyan responded by plopping down on the stone floor.  
  
"I'm going to the fields." Vivar stated. "We'll bring you meal later." Vivar then left the small stone dwelling in darkness.  
  
Gina sat there for a few moments, looking at the four walls. It was almost completely dark, except for a small bit of light coming from the corner. She couldn't translucate herself like the Tumulians could, so she had never seen real light. The walls around her were rock solid, and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't walk through them like she had seen the beings of light do. She wanted so much to see what was on the other side of the four walls she stared at every day. Vivar and Tria had never taken her out, they had only told her about the fields bursting with food and all of the other Tumulians that had been forced to work there.  
  
Bored, she focused her eyes on the small stream of light that was coming from a crack in the corner and reflected it off of the medallion that she wore. There was more light that way. It shone in five different directions. Gina wasn't sure whether this was daylight or nightlight, as she had heard about, but the blue light suddenly became mesmerizing. Her eyes glowed red and her small teeth became fangs. Gina looked down at her arm as thick black hair began to grow. Suddenly, she was twice her size- three times her size- ten times her size. The stone house became small and the roof exploded. Gina was blinded by the light of a glowing orb in the sky. In a rage, the giant beast that was once the small girl began to demolish the fields of plentiful glowing fruit.  
  
The frightened Tumulians ran as the giant beast stormed about the land causing indescribable horror. It continued throughout the night.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Yes, we'll be arriving shortly." Henokai said, looking at the videophone. It had been an incredibly long journey, and he was returning without the Tumulian fruit, thanks to the saiyan who was back there in the deprogrammer.  
  
Only a few more hours... he thought as he prepared the ship to enter the atmosphere of Jungar 7. ... And she'll be rid of that dreadful mission statement. Henokai braced himself as the ship landed forcefully on the green meadow.  
  
Henokai pushed the "open hatch " button and exited the ship, only to be bombarded by a small boy with dark green hair.  
  
"Henokai! Welcome back! Did you bring the fruit?"  
  
"No, I brought something else. Why don't you go take a look?"  
  
The boy entered the ship and saw Gina in the deprogrammer. His eyes went wide with amazement.  
  
"Where did you find her? Can we keep her?"  
  
"She was a little Tumulian present. I don't think the Tumulians will be wanting her back, so I guess she's here to stay."  
  
The boy's face lit up at this revelation.  
  
"Come, Niro." Henokai replied as he exited the ship once again. "Where is Xavier?"  
  
"He was inside training last time I saw him." Niro replied, struggling to keep up with Henokai's long strides.  
  
They walked about half a mile to a Japanese style cottage on a hill. The roof glimmered under the light of a bright red sun. Henokai grabbed the door handle and opened the door.  
  
"I see Xavier has held his tradition for being a complete slob..." he replied, looking at the dishes and clothes strewn about on the floor.  
  
They looked about the mansion for Xavier and found him in his room in a meditative trance.  
  
"Xavier, I'm home." Henokai said, entering the room.  
  
"Did you bring the fruit?"  
  
"Xavier, do you honestly think that you can qualify in the Jungar 7 tournament? You haven't been training long enough and you're only going to disappoint yourself."  
  
"I'm going to qualify. And win." Xavier stood up and opened a window.  
  
"Why didn't you bring the fruit?"  
  
"There wasn't any fruit left when I got there. Hey, you cut your hair..."  
  
Xavier ran his fingers through his short brown hair.  
  
"Yeah, it was getting in the way of my training. What do you mean there wasn't any fruit? I thought this was their prime growing season."  
  
"Master Henokai bought a girl! And she has a tail like he does!" Niro intervened.  
  
"She's a saiyan? What was she doing on planet Tumul?"  
  
"Apparently two Tumulians had been hiding her for about seven years. She's in the deprogrammer now so she can lose her saiyan programming. Enough about that. Come out and help me unload the shipment."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The sun rose slowly over the green hilltops the next morning. Niro awoke and rushed to Xavier's bedside.  
  
"Xavier! He's letting her out of the programmer today!"  
  
"Niro...go back to sleep."  
  
"But it's morning!"  
  
Xavier sat up and punched Niro in the face.  
  
"Never...wake...me...up." Xavier replied, and went back to sleep.  
  
Niro sat on the ground, rubbing his nose with his arm. It was throbbing with pain. He felt the blood run down his arm and wiped it on the bottom of his shirt. After a while, he finally gave up and sat in the corner of the room, letting the blood drip from his nose onto the wood floor.  
  
It was two hours later when Xavier awoke, and he looked at Niro for a minute and then reached for his shirt that was on the chair beside the bed.  
  
"Don't be a baby." Xavier replied, tying his red headband around his head. "A little blood never hurt anybody." He then left the room.  
  
Niro wiped his nose and hurried behind Xavier, who was already in Henokai's machine room.  
  
"I'm leaving." Xavier stated. "I'll be back by breakfast."  
  
"Don't you want to stay to see her come out of the deprogrammer? I'm really going to need your help because I'm assuming she only speaks Tumul." Henokai said, as he pushed some buttons on the control panel.  
  
"I couldn't care less." Xavier mumbled and then left.  
  
What am I going to do with him? Henokai thought to himself as he hurriedly mashed the controls.  
  
"Brace yourself, Niro." Henokai said, "I'm turning off the machine."  
  
Henokai pushed a few buttons and the top of the machine slowly opened.  
  
There she was. About three and a half feet tall, wrapped in a long beige- colored clothe. Her black hair was in two buns on each side of her head, and the ribbons that held them hung limply on her shoulders.  
  
Niro was astounded. He looked the small saiyan from head to toe. He then proceeded to do it again.  
  
"Is she dead?" Niro asked, moving closer to the machine.  
  
Suddenly her eyes opened and closed rapidly. She tried to move her left arm that was securely fastened into the machine. When Gina found that she could not move it, she went in to hysterics. She thrashed her arms and legs wildly, trying to free them from the machine. She began screaming and the room suddenly became illuminated with a bright glow. Henokai and Niro shielded their eyes quickly as the machine exploded.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When the smoke cleared, Henokai searched for the small saiyan girl. She was coiled up in a corner, shaking with fear. She looked at Niro and Henokai and began to speak in a strange language.  
  
"Toma sumi fratte garta, quarm y anrem hur ewa…"  
  
"What is she saying?" Niro asked.  
  
"It sounds like she's speaking Tumul," Henokai replied, "I have no idea how to translate it. The Tumulian ambassador speaks our language, so this is the first time I've really heard it."  
  
Henokai slowly approached the girl who dug herself deeper and deeper into the corner. He held out his hand and the girl stared at him, confused. She finally understood and put her hand in his. On shaky legs, she stood up behind Henokai. That was when the cloth fell off. Niro stood there staring.  
  
"Don't just stand there! Go get the girl some clothes!"  
  
Niro hurriedly ran out of the room and returned with one of Xavier's old shirts. It was long and bulky and hung on the floor when they put it on her. She began to laugh at the long sleeves that hung low to the ground.  
  
"Why is she so short, Henokai? If she's seven, she shouldn't be much shorter than I am."  
  
"It a combination of the darkness she was in and the gravity of the planet Tumul. They both affected her growth. But once she gets enough sunlight, she should shoot up like a weed."  
  
Henokai patted the small girl on the head and she smiled. Suddenly, something began to reflect the sunlight that was coming into the room. Henokai looked down and saw medallion handing on the girl's neck. He carefully took it in his hand and looked at it.  
  
"What does it say?" Niro asked.  
  
"Her name is Gina." Henokai said, looking at the foreign language on the medallion. His face suddenly bedazzled and he quickly ripped the medallion off of Gina's neck.  
  
"What is it, Henokai?"  
  
"This girl must never train." Henokai said.  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Yes, this story does take place in another galaxy… And if you are thinking to yourself "hey, all of the saiyans died!", Think about this- They were sending babies to other planets every day. What are the odds that all of them were back on planet Vegeta just in time for Freiza's surprise attack? Hmm…  
  
Also, this story was originally split up into 22 chapters of about four pages each. If you look closely, you can tell where one chapter ended and the next began.  
  
Name notes:  
  
Vivar, Tria and Henokai: names I came up with  
  
Niro: No, the name had nothing to do with the emperor Nero…  
  
Xavier- just thought it was a cool name that completely reflected his character…  
  
Gina: kind of a play on Vegeta…I thought about making her full name Vegina, so people could make the connection, but you can see where that might lead…sickos… 


	2. Part One: Discovery of a Power

Part One: Discovery of a Power  
  
  
  
"I can't believe it's been nine years." Henokai said. Over the years, he had aged considerably. He appeared to be ninety even though he was only seventy-five. Despite this, he still refused to accept the belief that fighting keeps saiyans young.  
  
"Yeah, but I've gotta go." Gina replied, putting the last of her things in her bag. "I want to go to school and make friends. I want to meet other people."  
  
"I understand that, but it'll be quiet around here without the three of you around."  
  
"We'll be okay."  
  
Gina slowly walked down the steps and outside into the sunlight. She had also changed in nine years. It was true, she had shot up like a weed after being on Jungar 7 for a while, but she was still much shorter than anyone she had ever met. Niro and Xavier towered over her by almost a foot each.  
  
As she neared the clearing where the ship was, she caught sight of Niro and Xavier, who were already finished loading the ship. Niro's hair was shoulder length now, and Xavier had kept his short, thinking it was a good luck charm after he won his first tournament.  
  
"Come on, Gina." Niro said, his shoulder length greenish hair blowing in the light breeze. "We've got to get going if we want to be on Scrapula by Monday."  
  
"We've got plenty of time." Xavier said, coming off of the ship. "Well, old timer," he said to Henokai, "We're leaving now."  
  
Henokai, who had become slightly winded on the trip to the clearing, stopped and looked at the three youths that had become the only thing he cared about in life. They were leaving him, but he wasn't about to stop them. It was normal to want to travel and see what else was in the wide universe. He sighed and took a slip of paper out of his pocket.  
  
"Here's the address of the house where you'll be staying. Everything has been taken care of. And the high school should be just down the street, so Gina can walk there."  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Xavier said, taking a small piece of paper from Henokai. "Hey I wonder who'll win the martial arts tournament with me gone?"  
  
"There's no telling these days..." Henokai said, giving a slight smile. "Good luck, and have a safe journey." He extended his hand to Xavier who shook it.  
  
"See ya."  
  
After taking one last look at the beautiful landscape of Scrapula, Xavier boarded the ship where Niro and Gina were already seated.  
  
"Let's get this thing off of the ground." Niro said. "Buckle your seat belts..." Niro then proceeded to push a few buttons on the control panel and the ship began to take off. The three were thrown against the backs of their seats. After the ship had gone through the atmosphere of Jungar 7, Xavier unbuckled his belt.  
  
"I'm going to sleep." Xavier said, retreating to the back of the ship. Gina then unbuckled her seatbelt and knelt on the floor beside Niro, who was busily working at the controls. His hands moved diligently and expertly over the knobs, switches and buttons, like a seasoned veteran.  
  
"So how long until we get to Scrapula?" Gina asked, putting Niro's hair behind his ears. He looked up from his work and smiled at her.  
  
"About three days, and we'll have to stop on Jungar 11 halfway through for refueling."  
  
"Have you ever been there?"  
  
"No, but they've got one of the best technical schools in the galaxy. I'm looking forward to studying there."  
  
"That's all you worry about." Gina said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Studying all of this technical stuff. It's all that's ever on your mind. Don't you ever think about anything else?"  
  
Niro gave Gina a surprised glance, and then his face slowly turned back to normal.  
  
"I study so much because it's the only place where I'm better than Xavier. Of course I think about other things..."  
  
"Like what?" Gina said  
  
Niro stood up and began tinkering with the control panel nervously. He turned around and looked down at Gina, who was patiently awaiting an answer. Gina stood up and put her hand on Niro's shoulder.  
  
"You can tell me..."  
  
Niro turned and looked into her eyes. They were a dark brown to black color, but that was what Niro liked most about her... that and her sparkling personality, her angelic laugh, her baby soft skin…  
  
"Kiss me..." he said.  
  
Gina removed her hand from his shoulder.  
  
"I'm going to bed." she replied, walking out of the control room. "I suggest you do the same."  
  
Gina walked into the bedroom and began taking off her clothes in the dark. She heard a feint rustle from the bed in the corner.  
  
"He tried to kiss you again, didn't he?" Xavier asked.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"We're about to land, " Niro stated, hurriedly pressing the controls. "Everyone better take their seats!"  
  
Gina and Xavier sat down as the ship entered the planet's atmosphere. They all were shaken violently from side to side as the atmosphere resisted the ship's entry. Niro quickly mashed the controls and the ship came to a smooth stop. They had reached Jungar 11.  
  
The three exited the ship and were greeted by a large Jungarian man. He had the purple tinted skin that was normal to all Jungarians and his gray hair protruded from the sides of his head.  
  
"We need a refueling." Niro said  
  
"It also looks like you've ruptured your first valve." the man replied, looking at the underside of the ship.  
  
Gina looked behind her and found that Xavier had wandered off.  
  
I should do the same, she thought, listening to the man and Niro talk their technical mumbo-jumbo.  
  
She began to wander around the port, watching the Jungarian mechanics repair and refuel the incoming ships.  
  
"Hey wat'cha doin?" asked a smooth, yet slightly gruff voice. Gina turned around slightly and a large Jungarian man was behind her. He was fairly tall with black, wavy hair and mysterious eyes. He was slightly muscular, with a scar on his left cheek. A black tank hung from his broad frame, and a holster with a blaster in it hugged his chest.  
  
"Nothing.... I wasn't doing anything. What's it to you anyhow?"  
  
" I was just wondering. It's not often we get a saiyan in these parts."  
  
"A what?"  
  
"So, where are you headed?" he asked, moving in front of Gina. He smiled a sly smile.  
  
"My two brothers and I are going to Scrapula. They're both fighters.... big masculine fighters." Gina said, lying through her teeth.  
  
"By the way, my name's Saquel." he said, extending his hand to Gina.  
  
"I'm Gina." They shook hands.  
  
"So what kind of ship do you have?" Saquel asked.  
  
"What is this- twenty questions?"  
  
"No, I was just wondering."  
  
Gina looked back at the ship and saw Niro motioning for her to come over.  
  
"I have to go." Gina said, walking away.  
  
"I'll come with you. " Saquel said, following her.  
  
Gina reached the ship to see Niro with a surprised look on his face. Gina turned around and surprisingly saw Saquel behind her.  
  
"Who's your friend?" Niro asked, giving Saquel the 'evil-eye'  
  
"This is Saquel." Gina replied, as shocked as Niro was to see the Jungarian behind her. "Saquel, this is Niro."  
  
Niro looked at Gina oddly and then looked at Saquel.  
  
"I'm going to pay for the repairs and go find Xavier," he said. "We'll be ready to go in about fifteen minutes. I need you to watch the ship." He gave Saquel a deadly look and walked off.  
  
"I think it's time for you to go now." Gina said, beginning to walk up the stairs that led to the main door of the ship.  
  
"Show me the inside of your ship." Saquel commanded, " Then I'll leave you alone."  
  
Gina grabbed the door handle and began to walk into the ship. She then turned around and looked at Saquel standing there. He had a grin on his face, like a child eager to see a toy that he may one day get.  
  
"Come on..." she replied, and led Saquel to the main control room of the ship.  
  
"Hmm. Very advanced..." Saquel commented, looking at the controls.  
  
"Yeah, I know..." said Gina, walking up beside Saquel, "I don't even know how to fly it." Gina looked down at the controls and that was when Saquel struck. He clasped his hands together and brought them over his head. He hit Gina over the head and she fell to the ground.  
  
"I've got to get off of this planet..." Saquel said, starting up the ship.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Niro found Xavier conversing with a few guys who looked like they were fighters.  
  
"Yeah," one replied, "We're all headed to Scrapula for this big tournament they have there every year. It's in about six months, but I want to get used to the gravity and have a chance to train there first."  
  
Xavier was intrigued.  
  
"Is it anything like the tournament on Jungar 7?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah," a Jungarian with dark brown hair replied, "Except the guys are a lot stronger."  
  
"No prob, I won that tournament five years in a row."  
  
Niro chose this moment to walk up.  
  
"You won the tournament on Jungar 7?" the Jungarian asked.  
  
"Hey, Xavier..." Niro said.  
  
"Yeah, of course I did...no sweat."  
  
"Xavier..."  
  
"Wow, those guys are tough..."  
  
"Yeah, but I'm good..."  
  
"Xavier!!!"  
  
"What the hell do you want?!" Xavier yelled and at the same time going to punch Niro, who quickly blocked it. That was when Xavier's face changed. The color slowly began to drain.  
  
"Niro..." he said, pointing a shaking finger in the direction of their ship. They both listened in horror as the engines on the ship went through the preparatory stages for launch. "She wouldn't..."  
  
"No, she can't." Niro said, "She doesn't know how to fly the ship."  
  
They looked at each other and then began to run towards the vehicle.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Gina awoke with a splitting headache.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked Saquel.  
  
"Getting off of this hell hole. You saiyans are such a gullible breed. Now just shut up and don't get in my way."  
  
Gina stood up and walked over behind Saquel.  
  
"Maybe we can talk this over..." she said. Saquel responded by effortlessly pushing Gina into a nearby wall.  
  
"Infernal race." Saquel mumbled under his breath. He suddenly detected a bright light behind him, in the corner of his eye. He turned around and to his surprise, the air around Gina was glowing and she had levitated into the air. The pupils of her eyes had disappeared and a murderous look was emblazoned on her face.  
  
"You idiot! What the hell are you trying to do?! Blow up the ship?!" He yelled at her.  
  
That sent Gina into a rage and she began to scream a horrific scream as the air around her turned bright purple. She held out her left hand and a purple energy surged from it, knocking Saquel into the wall. He stood up, with blood running down his now battered shirt. His suave facade had vanished, and he yelled in anger and rushed at Gina, who opened her eyes and knocked Saquel through the main window. He landed unconsciously just in front of Xavier and Niro.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Gina awoke a few hours later. She sat up and removed the cold cloth from her head that Niro had put there. It took every bit of strength to move, she was so weak. A small light was on in the corner and Gina saw that Niro had fallen asleep in the chair by her bed.  
  
She removed Niro's hand from her outstretched arm and looked to Xavier, who was asleep in his bed on the other side of the room. He had fallen asleep in his clothes.  
  
Gina got up uneasily and walked into the main control room. Her legs felt as if they were going to collapse under the weight of her body. There was a large bump on her head that was turning blue and it was pounding like a jackhammer on a worn down city street. She decided to take a shower.  
  
The water felt warm compared to the cold, emptiness of space. She changed into a t-shirt and shorts and sat in the pilot's seat in the main control room, looking through the main window. The ship was completely quiet, except for a beep every few seconds where the navigation system was working steadily to make sure that they stayed on course. Gina didn't hear the light footsteps behind her and jumped as a cold hand fell on her shoulder. She turned around and saw Xavier standing there.  
  
"You scared me..."  
  
"What happened today?" Xavier asked, getting right to the point.  
  
"That guy knocked me out and if it weren't for you and Niro, I don't know what would have happened to the ship."  
  
"You don't remember that power?"  
  
"What are you talking about? What power? What do you mean?"  
  
"I saw what you did. You knocked that Jungarian clear through the window."  
  
Gina gave Xavier a strange look.  
  
"I saw that power," Xavier continued, "and the potential that you have." He began to leave the control room.  
  
"Potential for what?" Gina asked, coming to her feet.  
  
"Fighting potential." Xavier said, without turning around. "You're going to train when we get to Scrapula, and they'll be no argument about it. Now, I'm going back to sleep."  
  
"But what if I don't want to train?"  
  
Xavier didn't answer, only went back the way he had come.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Gina didn't get any sleep. It was seven o'clock Scrapula time when Niro awoke. He found Gina sitting in the pilot's seat. Niro stood in the doorway for a few minutes, watching Gina, who had taken her hair down and was brushing it carefully. She almost never did so, because it was a wild mane that she couldn't control if she kept it down. It always fell the wrong way, never kept a part and spiked out in all directions.  
  
Is this the same girl, Niro thought, that I saw yesterday?  
  
"You can stop watching me now," Gina said suddenly, "because I know you're back there."  
  
A little startled, Niro walked up behind Gina and put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Are you feeling better?" he asked, massaging her shoulder gently.  
  
"Yeah, but my head still hurts a little."  
  
Niro put his other hand on Gina's other shoulder.  
  
"Hey!" Xavier interrupted, "How long 'til we get to this Scrapula place?"  
  
Niro jumped and quickly removed his hands from Gina's shoulders. He turned around to face Xavier.  
  
"Yeah.... um.... We should be there in about an hour." Niro stammered, pulling his hair back into a ponytail with his hands.  
  
"Don't sweat too much there, Niro." Xavier said, retreating to the back of the ship.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Be careful with those boxes!" Gina yelled to Xavier, who was carrying four boxes at once. They had reached Scrapula with virtually no problems, aside from Niro's obvious emotional ones…  
  
"Don't worry about me." Xavier said, smiling. He then carried the boxes into the house that Henokai had bought them. It was a dream: solid white brick, two stories, with a big backyard, a room for Niro to do all of his machine manipulation, and a special dojo that had been set up for Xavier downstairs.  
  
"That should be everything." Niro said, looking at his clipboard.  
  
"Why don't we go ride into town? "Gina said, out of the blue.  
  
"We kind of have a lot to do…" Niro said in reply.  
  
"Good idea." Xavier said, completely disregarding Niro's comment, "and why don't you drive, poindexter?" Xavier smiled at Niro, who gave him a look of contempt, but began to make his way toward his new car that he had purchased upon arrival.  
  
The three piled in, and they drove into town.  
  
"Check out the people!" Xavier said, pointing out of the window.  
  
"Stop acting like a baby." Niro said, leering at Xavier.  
  
"Just shut the hell up and drive."  
  
"If it weren't for..."  
  
"Hey! What's that?" Gina interrupted, referring to a large department store in the middle of the city. "Why don't we go check it out?"  
  
Niro parked and the three exited the vehicle.  
  
mommy, why does that girl have a tail?  
  
shhh. don't stare.  
  
They walked into the store and Gina began looking at some hair ribbons while the guys checked out the sporting goods department.  
  
isn't that one of those awful saiyans?  
  
yes, i think we better leave. come on.  
  
"Excuse me, Miss?" A sales clerk came up behind Gina with fear in his eyes. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave."  
  
"What did I do? Am I not allowed to touch? I'll put it back." Gina said, putting the ribbons back on display.  
  
"N..No, it's not that..."  
  
"What is it then?"  
  
"W...We don't allow your kind in here." he said, pointing to Gina's tail. "P..Please leave."  
  
"It's because of my tail?"  
  
"J...Just please leave..."  
  
Gina looked at all of the people watching her. She didn't want to cause an even bigger scene. She began walking amongst the stares of people as black clouds began to roll in.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Damn it! Where is she??" Niro exclaimed, looking out of the window into the pouring rain. "Why would she wander off like that?!"  
  
Xavier shrugged. He had managed to stay calm despite Niro's nervousness.  
  
"I don't know either, but I'm going out looking for her." Niro said, picking up his raincoat and flashlight. "She's not safe out there."  
  
"Sit down, Niro." Xavier said. "She'll make it home."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Sit down. If I know Gina, she's on her way back here right now."  
  
"That's just it. Gina would never be able to make it back here. She's probably somewhere crying her eyes out trying to figure out why we left without her. I told you we should have waited longer!"  
  
"You don't know this Gina." Xavier said. "That incident on Jungar 11 changed her. Gina is discovering who she is."  
  
Niro gave Xavier a strange look, but sat down, regardless.  
  
"I just don't understand her." Niro said. "She was impossible to deal with before, and now this? I've never seen anybody that strong."  
  
Xavier went to look out of the window.  
  
"I don't know, maybe it's a girl thing. But I don't think that power was a fluke. She's got it in her to be a great fighter."  
  
Suddenly, the door flew open and there stood Gina, soaking wet.  
  
"Where have you been?!" Niro exclaimed. "I was worried sick!"  
  
Gina turned her glance to Xavier.  
  
"I want to train."  
  
"I knew you would."  
  
"But first," Gina said, "what am I?"  
  
Xavier and Niro exchanged glances.  
  
"Sit down." They said in unison.  
  
Gina sat down on the sofa. Xavier sat down beside her and Niro on the floor.  
  
"You are a saiyan." Xavier said.  
  
"So I've heard, but what is that?"  
  
"Henokai told me that one day you might become curious about your origin. He told me this story the day that you arrived on Jungar 7. I never thought that I'd have to pass it along, but here goes. You see Gina; the Saiyans were a race of people from the planet Vegeta. They were terrific fighters with great strength, but they used their powers for evil."  
  
"What do you mean 'WERE'?"  
  
"Gina, the saiyan home planet was destroyed years ago. You must have been the last of them."  
  
Gina sat in silence as Xavier went on with his explanation.  
  
"The saiyans were planet ravagers. They moved from planet to planet, obliterating all of the life and selling the desolated planet. By using their tails and the light from a full moon, they were able to transform into giant beasts with ten times their normal power. You haven't transformed because the moons of this system don't give off the right kind of radiation… or at least that's what Henokai told me.  
  
"Henokai found you nine years ago on the planet of Tumul. You had been illegally hidden by two Tumulians for about seven years. They were apparently hoping to use you in their fight against their captors. You were one of the saiyan babies sent to clear out a planet. And I'm sorry to tell you, that's exactly what you did."  
  
"Do you mean...that I..."  
  
"It was the first full moon in ten years. Henokai was lucky that he came when he did. By cutting off your tail, he was able to save the half of the population that were still alive."  
  
Gina grabbed a hold of her long, monkey like tail.  
  
"They grow back." Xavier said. "So, do you have any questions?"  
  
"So they just dropped me off... and forgot about me?"  
  
"Not exactly the best parents..." Niro joked and Xavier immediately hit him over the head.  
  
"They were expecting you to return, after you killed all of the beings on the planet." Xavier said, refracting Niro's comment.  
  
Gina stood up and walked over to the window, watching the rain pour down. There were so many thoughts racing through her head… So she wasn't like everyone else. She wasn't human like Xavier. Her tail wasn't just a strange deformity like Henokai had once told her. She was a saiyan. Gina stood there for a few moments, a look of thought grazing her face.  
  
"I guess that settles it then," she said.  
  
"Settles what?" Niro said uneasily getting up from the floor.  
  
"I've got to train." Gina replied, turning around and smiling.  
  
"You still want to train?!" Niro asked, surprised.  
  
"Of course." Gina said. "If I'm a saiyan, then I'm supposed to be a natural born fighter, right?" She went to leave the room, but suddenly turned around. "Who knows," she said, "maybe I'll be stronger than Xavier."  
  
You better get some sleep." Xavier said to Gina. "I like to get an early start." Gina nodded and went upstairs.  
  
Niro stood up, holding his head that was throbbing from where Xavier had almost bashed it in.  
  
"Why do you want to start so soon?" he inquired. "Shouldn't you give her time to take this all in?"  
  
"She doesn't have time to take this all in. That is, if she wants to make the tournament."  
  
"You're not-"  
  
"Serious? Of course I am. There's only six months until the martial arts tournament. With enough training, I think she might be able to qualify."  
  
"Do you think she could win?"  
  
"With me entering? Are you serious?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was 4:30 when Xavier went into Gina's room. Quietly, he slunk in through the door, making not a sound. Then he pushed her out of bed.  
  
THUD!  
  
"Hey! What's the big deal?!" Gina cried as she recovered from the fall.  
  
"Rise and shine, it's time to get started. You have three minutes to get dressed or I'm walking in on you."  
  
Gina looked up at Xavier from the floor and watched him leave without even giving her a comforting look.  
  
She stood up and put on a pair of pants and a tank top. I didn't think he was going to be this bad… She quickly put her hair up and ran downstairs to the dojo. Xavier was sitting on the floor in a meditative trance. Gina removed her slippers and slowly walked up to Xavier.  
  
"Xavier...Xavier? I thought we were going to train…"  
  
Xavier's eyes opened and he quickly flipped Gina over his head. Gina landed on her back and cringed as the pain shot through her body. She lay on the floor in pain. Xavier stood up and looked down on her.  
  
"Here is your daily regimen for the next three months before school starts. 4:30 is your wake up time. From then until 6:30, we will spar. Fifteen minutes for breakfast, and then we jog until 7:15. 7:30 we meditate, and we will spar again at 10. After that, I'm done with you. When school starts, half of your regimen will be before school and the other half after. Any questions?"  
  
Gina shook her head 'no' and slowly stood up.  
  
"Okay then. Come and hit me."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I said come and hit me! Don't think about it, just do it!"  
  
Gina took a makeshift fighting stance and ran at Xavier. She punched him in the face, and he looked back at her, un-amused. It hadn't fazed him a bit.  
  
"Is that it? Come on, give me all you've got!"  
  
She hit him again, this time hard enough to move his head to an angle. He quickly countered by kicking Gina in the stomach. She went flying and landed on her side.  
  
"When we spar," Xavier said, " I am your enemy. You must anticipate any move that I can make. Now get up and try again."  
  
Gina sat up painfully and smiled. Her side was killing her because she had landed so hard, but this was beginning to invigorate her. She sprung to her feet and ran at Xavier again, this time landing her first punch and blocking one from Xavier before he was able to kick her in the head and send her flying. Gina landed on her feet and sprang back at Xavier, who grabbed her arms and threw her over his head. She slammed into the wall and fell to the ground. Gina slowly rose to her feet.  
  
"You've... done this before?"  
  
"No..." Gina said, wiping the sweat from her forehead and pushing her hair out of her face, "I've seen you do it so many times... and I don't know, it all just seems to come so naturally..."  
  
" I have decided. We will spar in the evenings also."  
  
"Good." Gina said, and she ran at Xavier again.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After the evening sparing session, Gina ached all over. The "light jog" that Xavier told her about turned out to be a 15 Kilometer run that Gina had barely managed to finish, and she had struggled to stay on her feet during the last sparring session of the day.  
  
Gina went into the kitchen to get something to eat; she hadn't eaten since breakfast. Niro was standing by the counter with the bread, obviously fixing a sandwich.  
  
"Want one?" he asked.  
  
Gina nodded hungrily and had to quickly wipe a bit of drool from her mouth. She was sooo hungry... Gina watched as Niro Sloowwly took out the bread...  
  
"Where's Xavier?"  
  
"I don't know... I think he went to sleep."  
  
The sandwich was looking really appetizing. Cheese…ham…mustard…Gina wiped her mouth once more. Suddenly, Niro stopped making the sandwich and leaned on the counter.  
  
"Listen, I've been working all day and I've come up with something that you're going to love."  
  
"Huh...?" Gina was ever so slowly moving her hand towards the sandwich that Niro had already finished making. He grabbed her hand and began to lead her out of the room. Gina took one last look at the sandwich that she wasn't going to get to eat...  
  
He led her out to the backyard; there were parts strewn everywhere.  
  
"So this is what you've been doing all day..." Gina said, astonished at the gigantic white box structure that was almost as tall as the house.  
  
"I present to you, my first invention, the battle simulator. With this machine, you can be stronger than even Xavier."  
  
"How is that going to make me stronger?"  
  
"Like I said, it's a battle simulator. This machine can simulate any opponent on virtually any battlefield. It's almost like the real thing. I've been working on the design and programming for about a year, but I finished by building the outermost structure yesterday and today. Originally, I designed it for Xavier, but his ego is out of control. I figure that you can cut it to shreds if you beat him."  
  
"Has it been tested? Can I try it?" Gina asked, forgetting about the aches and pains she had accumulated that day.  
  
"Yeah, my friend Kismet tried it today."  
  
"Kismet?" asked Gina, with a hint of curiosity. Niro suddenly became red in the face.  
  
"I met her at the hardware store the other day when I was picking up parts for this thing. It turns out, she's training for this big tournament that they have here every year. I think she's coming over tonight to use the machine."  
  
"Can I try it first?"  
  
"Sure." Niro replied without hesitation, and Gina stepped inside the machine. It was a large white room with the walls, ceiling and floor covered in white tile. Bright lights were lined up on the ceiling and there was a small window where Gina could see Niro pushing buttons on a control panel. The door then closed and Gina heard Niro's voice over a loudspeaker.  
  
"I'm going to put you up against Xavier." he said. "I've entered all of his training experience and a picture of him into the machine, so it'll be just like you're fighting the real thing. But first the computer has to scan you to find out your power level."  
  
"Power level?"  
  
"It's an indication of how strong you are."  
  
A panel of tile opened up and a machine on a pole extended out of it. A chip was attached to Gina's arm and then sent a warm laser beam through her body.  
  
"POWER LEVEL- 500." a mechanical voice said. The machine then retracted and the tile closed up once more.  
  
" Is that good?" Gina asked, yelling to make sure that Niro could hear her.  
  
"I'm not sure. Kismet was at 300, so I guess it's pretty good. Gina, I'm going to add in another little twist. I'm going to give the battlefield the gravity of Tumul. It's a lot stronger that the gravity here, so it should prove to be a challenge."  
  
"Just start this thing up!" Gina cried, becoming impatient.  
  
"Okay, okay..." Niro said, and he began to push buttons on the control panel.  
  
Gina watched as Niro seemed to disappear and the room became dark. The lights then dimly came on. That was when Gina found herself growing heavier. It was a little harder to stand up and keep her balance, but it proved no challenge. Suddenly, Gina was struck from behind and went spiraling to the ground. There stood an image of Xavier. Gina came to her feet and took a fighting stance.  
  
"POWER LEVEL- 600...700...800...900..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Where is she getting this power?" Niro asked.  
  
"What's going on?" Niro turned around and saw a girl with long red hair that had been pulled into a ponytail. Her eyes were as green as his hair, and a smile cascaded across her face.  
  
"Hey, Kismet." Niro said. "You'll have to wait a minute to use the machine.  
  
"No prob. Hey, who's that? She's pretty strong!"  
  
"Yeah. I know..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Gina ran at the Xavier facsimile and jumped over his head. Her legs ached from the increase in gravity, but she was able to execute a flying kick while he was confused. A strange feeling came over her and a smirk slipped onto her face. She thought about it for less than a second then she quickly turned her attention back to the fight.  
  
Xavier's feet hit the wall and he came back at her. Thinking quickly, Gina used Xavier's own trick against him and flipped him over her head.  
  
He fell to the ground and began to fade out. The room became white again, and Gina heard the machine shut down. She exited.  
  
"That was too easy." Gina said trying to fix one of the buns in her hair that had come loose during the battle.  
  
"Xavier is a good fighter." Niro said, "but it doesn't take a lot to get him down. Of course you have to take into consideration that it was just a simulation. I'm not sure of Xavier's real power level.  
  
"Can I go now? " Kismet asked. She looked Gina and smiled. "You were really good in there. Are you going to enter the tournament?"  
  
"What tournament?" Gina asked, genuinely confused  
  
"Duh! The biggest tournament in this part of the galaxy. The top fighters enter and it's always a blast to watch. I'm entering for my first time this year. It's in six months and I've already started training. By the way, my name is Kismet."  
  
"I'm Gina." She quickly tried to smooth her hair down.  
  
"Wish me luck!" Kismet said, giving a 'V' for victory. She then went into the machine.  
  
The machine scanned for the chip that Kismet had on her arm.  
  
"POWER LEVEL- 350."  
  
"Who is she going to fight?" Gina asked looking at the white room through Niro's viewing window.  
  
"She's going through my training program." Niro said.  
  
Gina watched as the program loaded and Kismet dodged the flying black spheres with skill and dexterity. As they shot laser beams at her, she destroyed them with flying kicks and punches. Ten minutes later, it was over. Her power level had peaked at 500. When Kismet walked out of the machine, her hair was perfect.  
  
"How did I do?" She asked, slightly winded.  
  
"Pretty good. " Niro said, shutting down the machine. "You peaked at 500 tonight."  
  
"Hey Niro, aren't you going to try it?" Gina asked looking at him and Kismet who looked as if they were in another world. They didn't answer her as they looked at each other in a daze.  
  
"Niro! Did you hear what I said?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Aren't you going to use the machine?"  
  
"Oh...no, I figured I'd get something to drink. Anyone want to join me?"  
  
"Yeah, sure." Kismet said. "What about you, Gina?"  
  
Gina looked at the two of them together. They were about the same height, and if Gina imagined hard enough, she could almost see the two of them as a couple. Far be it of her to interfere.  
  
"No, I think I'd better get to sleep...you know, I've got to get up kind of early."  
  
"So I guess I'll see you when school starts..." Kismet said, sounding a little disappointed.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You're going to be in your eleventh year, right? But I guess I'll probably be around here though. I'll catch you later, you know, when I come back around." Kismet asked.  
  
"I guess I'll see you then..." Gina said, beginning to leave the room.  
  
"By the way, nice tail." Kismet commented, and Gina grasped her tail, awaiting an insult. "If you think that you being a saiyan is going to scare me, then you've got another thing coming." Kismet then gave Gina a sly smile. Gina smiled back.  
  
Gina then went up to her room and she got dressed in an oversized t-shirt. It was midnight and she was starting to feel the effects of her last fight. She could barely move and knew that Xavier was not going to ease up on her in the morning. Gina laid her head on the pillow with dreams of the tournament that was only six months away...  
  
To be continued…  
  
Author's notes:  
  
Ok, let me explain a few things…There are two systems in this story, the Jungar system and the Scrapulan system. The planets in the Jungar system are numbered, but those in the scrapulan system aren't. Also, Niro's machine kind of sprung from a combination of the one on DBZ and on the Power Puff Girls…  
  
Name notes:  
  
Saquel: just a name I came up with  
  
Kismet- fate 


	3. Part Two: Malicians

Part Two: Tournament

The throne room was basked in darkness, but that was how they liked it. Their home world had been this way, covered in a lovely veil of hatred that blocked out the weak rays that their suns and moons had given off. A rancid smell seemed to permeate through the walls of their ship, but they were completely oblivious to it.

A dark figure sat on an exquisite chair; it was covered in the hides of exotic animals and had bits of gold placed intricately throughout. He was covered in black leathery skin and two wings were folded behind him. Two deep red eyes were bored into his face, and his pearly fangs dripped with warm saliva.

"Shamus, have you found a suitable planet for us to inhabit?" He spoke in a low echoing voice to the figure before him. It was one of the females of his species: slightly slimmer, but with the same horrific eyes and evil aura. Long brown hair cascaded down her shoulders and back. 

Slowly, she bowed before the throne.

"Sir Maler, there is a planet by the name of Scrapula that is only one light-year away. It has all of the resources we need, but there seems to be a collections of very strong powers in one area that may become a nuisance."

"They can be easily disposed of, is we go about this properly. Bring forth the lowly Malician. He will be the one. There is no need to waste valuable energy and resources. He can find out how much of a threat we face." He looked at the woman at his right. She was beautiful to him, with her wings that spanned over fifteen feet when completely exposed. "We will find a planet, and then the ones who destroyed our home." He gave her a tender kiss. "Under any circumstances."

*~*~*~*~*

It had proved to be a tough six months, with the struggles of training day and night, and school, but Gina had pulled through. The last night of her training, she had peaked at 5,000. Now they were all gathered in Niro's car, on the way to the big tournament. Niro and Kismet were in the front seat and Gina and Xavier were in the back.

"Just how strong are these guys anyway?" Gina asked Kismet, who was fixing her hair in the rearview mirror.

"This is my first time in the tournament, but I've heard that some of these guys are unbeatable. You should watch out for this one guy named Strata. I heard that he is the favored winner this year."

As they neared the main arena, the group started to see more fighters either doing last minute training by the roadsides or making their way to the arena before the registration period was over.

"Those guys don't look so strong…" Xavier mumbled under his breath.

They all climbed out of the car when they reached the registration area.

"Gina," Xavier said, "Hide your tail."

"Why?"

"Just trust me."

Gina quickly obeyed by tucking her tail into her pants. She wasn't quite sure why it was important not to let everyone know that she had a tail, but she didn't know if Xavier could beat her in a fight (they had stopped fighting in the last month of training), so she didn't want to challenge his authority.

They walked up to the registration table to get their names on the list of competitors.

"I'm going to get a good spot by the arena." Niro said. "I expect to see you all qualify. See you guys later." Then he disappeared in the crowd of people.

"Name?" The man behind the registration desk stared at them.

"Gina."

"Xavier."

"Kismet."

"Go inside and pick a number from the box to your left. Now, you two girls will have to go and watch from the front of the arena."

"We're competing." Kismet said, grabbing Gina's hand and following behind Xavier.

"I just hope you two girls know that only eight people can qualify!" The man yelled after them.

They entered the arena and Gina's eyes opened wide when she saw all of the fighters that had gathered there.

"We don't have a chance…" Gina said, her mouth hanging open.

"Excuse me, but you two are going to have to watch from outside…" A Jungarian man grabbed Kismet by the arm to stop her from entering the arena, but she forcefully removed his hand.

"We're competing." Kismet said. "Are you supposed to give us our competition number?"

"Um…yeah. You pick a number from the box and then look at your position on the chart that's on the wall. When you hear your number called, report to your designated ring. Ring one is for numbers 1 through 8, Ring two is for numbers 9 through 20 and so on."

Gina put her hand in the large box and drew a number. 39. Kismet drew number 18.

"We're not in the same area, let alone the same ring." Gina said.

"That's a good thing. There can only be one winner from each two rings."

"And that means we won't have to face each other."

"Yeah so, we'd better get going before we miss out qualifying matches." Kismet replied, walking in the direction of her ring.

"Good luck!" Gina yelled after her.

"You too!"

_I guess I'd better get going…_ Gina thought to herself.

She reached her ring and looked at all of the people that she would be competing against. Almost all of them were big burly men.

"Hey baby, are you going to be cheering along side the ring?" A particularly ugly specimen asked her.

Gina ignored all of their comments and watched the first match, between numbers 33 and 34. They were both Jungarians about six feet tall. When they were called to begin, they both sprang into a fighting stance. The more muscular one ran at the other and executed a flying kick. To his dismay, the other Jungarian grabbed his leg, throwing him out of the ring. The match was over quite quickly, and there were only two more until Gina had to fight.

She looked to the ring next to hers and to her surprise, she saw a Jungarian girl about her age_. I've got enough time before my match…_ Gina assured herself, and she walked over.

"Hey, are you competing?" Gina asked. The girl turned around. She had shoulder length brown hair and deep brown eyes.

"No, I'm here to watch my brother compete." Her reply seemed somewhat mean.

"They let you watch the qualifying rounds?" Gina asked. The guards had repeatedly tried to throw her and Kismet out.

"Oh!" The girl said, a sweat drop forming on her face. "They only let me watch because my brother won the tournament next year."

"Okay…" Gina said.

"Would numbers 39 and 40 please report to ring five at this time…"

"Excuse me." Gina said, "That's me." She then began to walk away, midst the astonished stare of the girl.

Gina walked back over to the ring and slowly climbed up, waiting for her opponent. He was a gargantuan man, with hair over the front half of his body.

"What is this? A joke?" The man asked, stomping his feet on the ring.

"Both fighters… to your ready…"

Gina and the man both took a fighting stance.

"Hey, wait… wait a minute!" Gina yelled and she reached down her pant leg, pulling out her tail. All of the faces at the ring suddenly changed to that of fear.

"Okay, I'm ready." Gina said as she took her fighting stance once more.

"Fighters… to your ready…. FIGHT!"

The large man who had been so arrogant before was shaking with fear.

"A…a…a… saiyan…"

Gina smiled. This saiyan thing was going to have advantages.

Gina ran at the man, and began a series of swift punches to his chest. She had almost knocked him out of the ring when he began to block the punches she was throwing. Suddenly, Gina stopped, jumped back and smiled at the man, who gave her a look of sheer terror. He let down his guard, shaking all over. That was when Gina used a swift kick in the face of the man to win the match.

"W…Winner- number 39!"

Gina jumped down from the ring and watched as her number was moved up a level.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Several matches had passed, and Gina was trying sitting down, mentally preparing for her match. She was trying to watch all of the rings at once, studying the fighters' techniques and weaknesses. Many of them appeared stronger than her, but an equal amount wouldn't last thirty seconds in the ring with her. She giggled lightly. That was when she felt the presence of someone behind her. Someone…Gina couldn't quite put her finger on it.  She turned around and saw familiar face.

"Long time no see, Gina."

It was Saquel, smiling a wicked smile. Gina immediately stood up.

"How did you get here?"

"Escaped, like I always do. I wouldn't have had to do it if it wasn't for you. The cops caught me and had me sentenced to death. So, are you competing?"

"What's it to you?" Gina said. She could feel her anger growing.

"Oh, I was just wondering. Anyway, I have a match to prepare for. I'm competing against number 39 next. Now you wouldn't happen to know who that is, would you?"

The matches she had missed…Gina silently cursed herself for being too curious.

Saquel came closer to Gina and whispered in her ear. She cringed.

"You almost had me killed. I always repay my debts, girlie. I don't care how strong you think you are, I won't be beaten by a child, even if she is a saiyan." Saquel began walking away.

Gina felt herself grow angry; her hands clenched into fists and she was running her nails into her palm. She looked at her left hand; a strange glow had come over it. Gina quickly looked around. She hid her hand under her shirt to dull the glow. No one had seen. 

She quickly exited through the back door of the arena. There was an abandoned alleyway. Gina held her arm out, looking at that strange glow which had now begun to die down.

_What the hell is going on? _Gina thought to herself. This was all a bit too strange for her. First she was a member of a race of killers, and now her hand was freaking glowing. Gina shrugged her shoulders. For some reason, this didn't feel entirely alien to her, and wasn't worrying her that much.

Gina decided not to think about it. She had a match with Saquel coming up, and besides, weirder things had happened to her. When she stopped thinking about the glow on her hand, it went flying off into the distance. It hit a trashcan and exploded, spewing garbage everywhere. Gina's mouth opened up in bewilderment.

*~*~*~*~*~*

"Last call for compeditor number 39. Please report to ring number five." The intercom echoed through the arena.

Gina was running to her second round match. She had been outside too long and hadn't heard the officials calling her number for the past fifteen minutes.

"I'm here! I'm here!" Gina said, climbing into the ring. Saquel was standing on the opposite side of the ring, giving a devilish smile.

"I thought you weren't going to show, you monkey…."

Gina felt her anger rise slowly…

"Fighters, to your ready…"

They both took a fighting stance.

"FIGHT!"

Saquel smiled.

"Come on, you beast! Take your best shot at me!! Where's all your power now? Where did it go? Huh? Take your best shot!!" 

Gina stood there, looking into Saquel's eyes. They were what made her hate him the most. They had looked so sincere at the Jungar port, but now they seemed to almost have a hellish glow to them. The sight of him made her cringe with anger. This was the one who had struck her down, the one who had tried to steal their ship, the one who had called her a monkey, a beast…

"What are you waiting for?" Saquel yelled impatiently.

She looked down at her clenched fists; they were glowing again, this time with more brightness and intensity than before.

Gina ran at Saquel, and began a series of swift punches. The punches had more power than her last match, but Saquel was able to withstand them by crossing his arms over his chest. He found an opening and punched Gina in her face, knocking her to the ground.

"What's the matter, monkey? Am I too much for you? Get up! Get up! Get up, damn it!"

Gina slowly rose to her feet. Sweat dripped from her brow and fell silently to the floor. Saquel ran at her, yelling and she tried to use Xavier's trick on him, but it backfired and Saquel kept a tight grip on Gina's hands, flipping her over his head. She was barely able to keep herself from being thrown from the ring. She hit the ground with a thud and lay there, trying to regain her lost strength.

"Get over here and fight me! I'm going to get you for what you did to me. You almost cost me my freedom!!"

He went up to the fallen saiyan girl and held up her limp head with his hand.

"Remember who did this to you!" He yelled, making sure Gina could see his face.

Gina's neck was being pulled backwards to where it really hurt her. His sweaty face was hovering over her, giving a devilish smile.

"What are you going to do now, you little saiyan girl? What now?

His face made her blood boil… those malicious orbs that he called eyes… his pointed Jungarian ears…black wavy hair and purple tinted skin…

"Get your hands off of me, you grape!!" Gina summoned up all of her power and jumped to her feet. Her legs were shaking a little, but rage had taken over her body and she stayed standing. Her eyes had taken the color of fire.

Gina's fists were glowing again. She began to remember what had happened in that alley. She held out her arms and began to think… the blast left her hands; it was purple in color and so bright that it lit up the entire arena. The world seemed to go into slow motion for a moment, and the sound seemed blurred out. All that existed were Gina, the ki ball and Saquel. She watched as the purple energy flew silently through the air. It hit Saquel, and he flew back, out of the ring.

"Winner, number 39!" 

Gina jumped down from the ring. She didn't know how hurt Saquel was, or even if he was alive. She didn't care. She needed some air.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Gina gripped her right arm tightly with her hand as she made her way through the crowds of people. She was on her way to the finals now. She had won her last matched easily, without even using her powers, and had qualified. There was about a half an hour before the tournament was officially going to start, and Gina was starving. Her clothes were also covered in sweat and blood (her last opponent had opened a gash on her head and her arm was numb from where she had been struck rather hard) and she needed to get a clean pair of clothes from the car.

"Hey girlie! How's it going?" Gina turned around and saw Kismet running up behind her.

"Hi…" Gina said weakly.

"We'd better get a good spot so we can watch Xavier fight. I ran into him, and he and Niro were headed to the car to get lunch, but I figured I'd go looking for you."

"Lunch?…"

*~*~*~*~*~*

"Hey! Here come the girls!" Xavier said, coming to his feet and beginning to applaud. "Good job! You guys should be glad you got as far as you did, even if you didn't qualify."

Gina was already mid-sandwich by then, and finally realized what Xavier had said.

"Did you qualify?" Gina asked, between bites.

"Yeah, and I've only got about twenty minutes until the tournament starts up." He sat down on the hood of the car beside Niro. "I've got to tell you, I'm anxious to see what kind of fighters they REALLY have here." He poked Niro with his elbow.

"Oh, well I only made it to my second round." Kismet said, reaching for the picnic basket that Gina was keeping for herself.

"That's more than I would have expected from someone who had never fought in competition before. How far did you make it, Gina?"

"Oh, I qualified." Gina proudly stated, biting into a piece of glowing Tumulian fruit.

"You qualified? All right!" Kismet yelled, hugging Gina, who was still trying to protect the picnic lunch.

"You're not serious…" Xavier said, standing up.

"She sure is!" Kismet replied. "I guess you've got a little competition for the title, huh?"

"But… how could you have made it?"

"She's good!" Kismet said, putting her arm around Gina. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

"Would all participants of the 58th annual Scrapulan Tournament please assemble at the main arena…"

Gina and Xavier were already on their way to the arena when they heard the announcement. Xavier was still upset.

_How can she achieve power in six months that it took me years to achieve?_ He thought to himself, all the while trying to figure out why Gina was holding onto his arm. Sure, at first he had thought that Gina would qualify, but in the pit of his heart, he had strongly hoped that she wouldn't. 

"Isn't this exciting?" Gina exclaimed.

Xavier had never seen her like this before. She was grinning from ear to ear and her now unhidden tail swung back and forth behind her. She had changed into some of Xavier's old fighting attire, and her wounds had been treated. Despite the obvious pain that she should be in, Gina was surprisingly cheerful.

"What's up with you?" She asked him.

"Oh, uh, nothing." He said, and forced a smile.

They reached the main arena and found where all of the fighters had assembled. It was a small room behind the outside ring, where they would be fighting.

Only four of the competitors were already there, which meant that two hadn't shown up yet. Gina looked at the people. There was a bald gargantuan man who was devouring the complementary snacks. One was dressed completely in fighting attire. The other two were peculiar. One was dressed in a blue kimono and one completely in black. A black hood covered his face. His hands were sticking out from under his coat. They were also black.

Gina and Xavier took a seat at the long table and partook of the snacks.

The door opened and in walked Niro, dressed in fighting attire. He had a wound on his face that had carefully been bandaged and his hair was pulled back into a ponytail. Gina and Xavier were stunned. Xavier immediately stood up and walked over.

"Are you lost? Niro, you have to watch from outside."

"Not if I'm fighting." Niro said, smiling proudly. "I qualified."

Xavier and Gina's mouths opened wide with amazement.

"But how?" Xavier asked. "You didn't train…"

"No, you just didn't see me when I trained." He winked at Gina, who then knew exactly what was up. He had used the machine.

"Attention! Attention!" A short, pudgy Jungarian man entered the room. "We're going to start as soon as our last competitor shows."

"How do you know he's not going to be a no-show?" The large, bald Jungarian asked.

"Strata Zephyr? You must be kidding."

"Oh, I didn't know he was competing. I thought he moved to Jungar."

"Who is Strata Zephyr?" Xavier asked, only to regret it a second later when the jaws of almost everyone in the room dropped in surprise. The man in the kimono spoke up. 

"Strata Zephyr won the Scrapulan tournament last year. He also won it for four years before that."

"He doesn't sound too strong…" Xavier mumbled under his breath.

"Glad to see you think so much of me." Xavier turned around and had to look up in order to see a face. It was a fairly tall Jungarian with short brown hair. He was holding the championship trophy.

"You must be Strata." Xavier said. His demeanor had quickly changed.

"That's my name… Just hope you don't get in the ring with me. Then you can see what happens to people who underestimate me." Strata went and placed the trophy on the end of the table and sat down. "Can we get this over with already?"

"Glad to see you, Strata." Said the pudgy Jungarian.

"Hey, Tarsus. Let's get this show on the road."

"Okay." The Jungarian stood in front of the group. "You are all the participants of the Scrapulan tournament. You will all pick a number from this box, which will determine your opponent. The rules are the same as in the qualifying rounds; no hits in the private region, you can not kill your opponent, and the fight isn't over until an opponent is knocked from the ring, forfeits, or is unable to battle. Any questions?"

"Yeah, " the man in the kimono said, "Are we allowed the use of weapons?" His voice was low and foreboding.

"No sir. You must only use your body as a weapon." The man went and found the box with the numbers in it. "Would everyone please reach into the box and pick out a number." 

Each fighter came up and reached into the box. When they had all chosen a number, Tarsus recorded it and came up with the match-ups. Gina cringed as Tarsus read aloud who would be fighting whom.

"Match number one will be between Zuko and Xavier." Gina guessed that Zuko was the man in the kimono, because he gave a satisfied nod. "Match number two will be Gina against Kinawa." Who was Kinawa? The man in the fighter's outfit had given a silent cheer. Maybe that was he. "Lastly, matches three and four will be between Niro and Unchibas and Strata and…how do you say this? Irace?"

"Iras." The man in the black cloak replied. His voice seemed to make the room tremble. He removed his hood slowly. He was a Jungarian with dark hair. But wait… Gina thought… He wasn't Jungarian a few minutes ago… 

*~*~*~*~*~*

"Welcome to the 58th annual Scrapulan Martial Arts Tournament!"

The crowd gave an earth-shaking cheer as the announcer read off the names of the competitors.

All the while, Gina was a nervous wreck. She was holding on to Niro's arm as they waited impatiently for the announcer to finish talking to the audience. Niro was trying hard to listen, but couldn't get his mind off of the two little hands that were clasped around his arm. It wasn't if he wasn't enjoying every moment of it though. 

The announcer finished speaking and Xavier came up and stood beside Gina and Niro.

"Good luck." Said Gina; anxious to see how Xavier had improved from his last tournament.

"Luck? I don't need luck." He said, as he arrogantly made sure his headband was tied tight. "You're the one who's going to need luck, little Niro." Xavier then walked out to the ring.

"In that case, break a leg!" Niro yelled after him, only to get an unexpected smile from the eager fighter.

Gina looked back and saw Zuko, sitting in the lotus position. He slowly came back from his meditative state and walked out to the ring. His hands were like he was about to pray and his head was bowed.

"He's an human, like Kismet and Xavier." Niro explained. "But I think he's from Relic."

"Where's that?" Gina asked.

"It's a moon of Jungar 12. They are a highly religious people who accept anyone who accepts their beliefs and rituals."

"Where are humans from?"

"Ssh…" Niro said, putting one of Gina's fingers over her mouth. "The match is starting…"

"Fighters, to your ready!"

Xavier took a fighting stance.

"FIGHT!"

Xavier stood in his stance, waiting for Zuko to attack, but he was kneeling, as if he were praying. His long black hair hung low to the ground and almost covered his face.

Gina's head was now almost completely out of the curtained door so she could see the whole match.

"What is he doing?" Gina asked. "He's going to get killed if he doesn't get up."

Niro laughed out loud.

"He may look like he's praying, but trust me, he's fully aware of everything that's going on around him. The thing is, Xavier doesn't know that."

Xavier ran at Zuko full force, screaming. Just before Xavier reached Zuko, an unknown force knocked him back.

Gina was confused.

"It's an ancient Relic ritual. He's creating a force field around himself. The Relics usually use that for warding off evil. I can see why he used it on Xavier." Niro explained as he cracked a smile.

Xavier was barely able to keep himself from being knocked from the ring, but her quickly came to his feet and took his stance with a look of absolute confusion on his face.

Zuko came to his feet, his head still bowed, but now he had plastered his arms to the sides of his tall, slender body. He had developed a heavenly glow and was slowly making his way towards Xavier, who stayed in his stone hard stance.

"I've been waiting for this my whole life…" Niro said, pushing Gina out of the way, so he could get a better look.

Zuko began to levitate into the air and approached Xavier, who had a look of terror on his face. Then he struck with a hard karate chop and hit nothing but air.

Xavier was behind him, and with a devastating blow to the head, Zuko was out for the count.

"And the winner… Xavier!"

The crowd cheered, but Xavier didn't even bow. He walked out of the ring.

"I… I can't believe it…" Niro said, flopping down at the table.

"Believe it." Xavier said, patting Niro on the back. "You can also believe that I'm going to win this tournament."

"You'll win when saiyans lose their tails. No offense, Gina."

"None taken."

Xavier gave Niro an 'I'm going to kill you' glare that almost sent Niro rushing at Xavier in anger. 

"Come on Gina… Let me…. I can take him now." Niro whispered to Gina.

"Not now." Gina replied. "Besides, I want you to watch my fight. I've got some tricks up my sleeve."

"What do you mean?"

"Just watch." Gina said, and walked through the curtains that led to the fighting ring.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Gina looked at the fighter that stood opposite her. _Kinawa? Was that his name?_

"Fighters, to your ready…"

They both took a fighting stance.

"FIGHT!"

Kinawa immediately rushed at Gina, screaming like a banshee. She stood there as he came ever closer to her.

Suddenly, he ran to the side, completely missing Gina, and almost stepping from the ring.

"I don't know what's going on, but it looks like Kinawa is changing his strategy!" The announcer yelled.

"Come on!" Gina yelled, tapping her foot with impatience.

Kinawa steadied himself and ran at Gina to punch her, but stopped his fist before it hit her face.

"I can't do it!" he exclaimed, dropping to his knees in disgrace. "Even if she is a saiyan, I can't fight a girl!"

Every jaw in the arena dropped at this revelation.

"Wha…"

"Kinawa forfeits! The match goes to Gina!"

The crowd roared as Kinawa and Gina exited the arena; Gina with a wide smile on her face and Kinawa with a walk of shame.

"My mom's gonna kill me…"

*~*~*~*~*~*

 Match number three was between Unchibas and Niro. They stood opposite each other in the ring, Unchibas almost taking up the entire ring. 

"FIGHT!"

Unchibas took a sumo stance, and Niro winced with fear.

"Ha!" Xavier said from behind the curtain, "Little Niro doesn't know what he's getting into!"

Niro rushed at Unchibas and then did a flying leap over his head and struck his back. Unchibas stood unmoved.

"Little man cannot beat Unchibas!" he yelled, laughing a gut laugh that seemed to shake the whole arena.

Niro began to punch Unchibas in the back, a quick series of punches that did not even budge the massive fighter.

"He just won't move!" Niro exclaimed in desperation.

Unchibas smiled and turned around slowly making his way towards Niro, who suddenly smiled, as if hit by a revelation.

Xavier moved so that he could see better.

"No…Niro couldn't…"

Unchibas got close enough to Niro that he could almost feel his sweat. Niro looked at him, smiled and grabbed his leg. He lifted Unchibas high into the air over his head.

"Wha… This puny boy?" 

Niro laughed insanely and threw the large man from the ring. 

"The winner: Niro!"

Niro walked triumphantly behind the curtain.

"How did you…" Xavier said, his jaw hanging open in amazement.

"I told you that I've been training, Xavier… and you might just have to fight me next.

*~*~*~*~*~*

The crowd was restless as they waited for the announcer to introduce the fighters in the last fight of the first round.

"And now for your champion! In the test of the best, he beat the rest! STRATA ZEPHYR!"

The crowd burst into overwhelming cheers as Strata stepped out into the ring. With an overconfident grin on his face, he held out his arms to accept the crowd's adulation.

*~*~*~*~*~*

"Just who does he think he is?" Xavier said, with a scowl on his face.

"He did win the tournament three years running…" Gina said, grabbing an apple from the reception table. 

"He's my brother, that who he is." They all turned around a faced a short Jungarian girl with long brown hair. It was the same girl Gina had seen in her qualifying matches. "And I'd appreciate if you didn't talk badly about him."

"That's only Xavier…" Niro replied, "and it doesn't matter because he's an idiot."

*~*~*~*~*~*

This is what Strata thrived on: the adulation and affection of his fans. They were always there to cheer him on.

"And the challenger: Iras!"

The muscular Jungarian man walked into the arena amidst the boos and jeers of the crowd.

_It's in the bag…_ Strata thought to himself as he took the customary fighting stance.

"READY…"

Iras threw his long, black cloak to the ground and took a stance.

"FIGHT!" 

Iras gave a low guttural growl and smiled. It was not a regular smile, however. It reeked of hatred and resentment. Then he charged at Strata, who was waving to the crowd.

*~*~*~*~*~*

"What is he doing?!" Niro exclaimed, apparently more into the match than Strata himself was.

"He always does this." The Jungarian girl said. She had named herself as Strata's sister Astra.

"He's going to be killed that way!'

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Strata didn't even hear it coming. He was so used to his opponents cowering with fear of his reputation, that he didn't realize what had happened until he heard his ribs crack and felt the hard ground outside of the ring.

"The winner...Iras?"

Strata lay on the ground as the paramedics rushed to his aid. He held onto his injured chest with his hand, fighting back tears. It felt as if his insides were on fire. His sister ran from behind the curtain, tears streaming down her face.

Suddenly, an explosion occurred out of nowhere, right by Astra and Strata. The paramedic truck became a pile of ash and soot and the smell of burning flesh filled the air accompanied by the futile screams of the paramedics, who were already being led away by death himself.

"This is the strongest being on this planet?!" 

They all turned and saw the Jungarian called Iras floating above the arena. He lashed his arms out, and explosions occurred on either side of him, killing those unfortunate enough to have the best seats in the house. The crowd began to disperse in a cloud of chaos: mothers quickly picking up their children, the slower people getting pushed out of the way or stepped on.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"What's going on out there?" Gina asked, only to regret her question when she stepped through the curtain. Her jaw dropped and her legs began to shake. It was as if the world was ending. Black clouds of smoke hovered over the arena and the helpless screams of the dying echoed in the air. And in the middle of this chaos was Iras, somehow floating above the arena, laughing like a hyena. His hand was pointing toward Astra and Strata.

"I challenge any being on this planet to fight me! Defend your planet's honor or be conquered!" He lashed his arm out once more and another explosion occurred. 

"If no one will fight me, then your beloved Strata will become no more!" He held his hand out to point at Strata and Astra, who were still near where the paramedic explosion had occurred. Strata was lying on the ground, practically whimpering with pain while Astra kneeled next to him, weeping with sympathy and cowering in fear.

*~*~*~*~*~*

"Come on, Gina. Let's get out of here before he spots us." Niro said, pulling on Gina's sleeve.

"No." Gina said, firmly holding her ground.

"YOU ARE NOT FIGHTING! YOU MUST BE CRAZY!"

"She's right." Xavier said. "We're the only ones left that can do anything about this."

"Right." Gina said, beginning to walk towards Iras, only to be stopped by Xavier, who grabbed her arm. 

"Gina, you don't need to fight. Leave things up to me and little Niro here. You go find Kismet and wait for us back at the house."

"But…"

"There will be no argument, just go!"

Xavier grabbed Niro and the two of them ran towards Iras, leaving Gina standing there.

"We will fight you." She heard Xavier say. His voice was far away, and should have been drowned out by screams, but she could hear him as though he were standing in front of her, challenging _her_ instead of some unreal Jungarian. Gina was then struck by a revelation. She had to do something… something…

Part of her wanted to rush out and help, no matter what Xavier had said, but the other part wanted to respect his wishes. As she stood there, alone, Gina knew what she had to do.

*~*~*~*~*~*

"You? Fight me? I have seen your pathetic attempts at attacks, and you believe that any of you stand a chance against the great Iras? I will conquer this planet in the name of the Malician army!"

"You're too scared to fight us!" Xavier exclaimed boldly, although he was practically shaking in his boots.

"Shh... Don't provoke him…" Niro whispered.

"Scared to fight _you_?" Iras said, slowly floating to the ground. He then laughed an evil laugh, and Niro and Xavier could feel their skin crawl. "Let me show you what real fear is…"

Iras gave a sinister smile and began to go into violent convulsions. His hands went flailing in all directions, triggering explosions. A cloud of ash surrounded him, and he yelled so loudly that the whole arena seemed to shake.

"What is he doing?" Niro asked

"I…I don't know…'

The smoke cleared, and a different figure stood before them: a black creature with bulging muscles and leathery skin. Two sleek wings rested against its back and it smiled with glistening fangs.

"Oh, my God, we'll never beat that…"

"We will!"

Xavier and Niro turned and saw Gina and Kismet, who were in a fighting stance.

"Gina, I thought I told you to leave! Get out of here!" Xavier yelled at Gina.

"Xavier, I've been listening to you for almost my whole life. I can't just stand back and let you guys do this on your own."

"And you two might end up turning on each other." Kismet said, and Xavier and Niro looked at each other, both knowing that Kismet was one hundred percent correct in what she had said.

"Do you insolent fools want to talk or fight?"

"We'll all take you on!" Kismet exclaimed, not the least bit frightened by the horrific transformation that had just occurred.

"I will fight one of you." Iras replied, "So decide which one of you is strongest."

"I am." Xavier said, stepping forward.

"So be it."

Iras ran at Xavier, and began to punch at Xavier swiftly, and he was able to dodge all of the attack fairly easily until Iras began to glow with energy. He then punched Xavier with such force that he was thrown completely from the ring.

He attempted to get up, but caught sight of the liquid of life that was flowing from his side. He went limp and fainted.

"Xavier!" Gina yelled.

"Don't worry." Said Kismet, "I'll make sure that he's alright." She ran over to Xavier and began to check his pulse and make sure he was still breathing.

"You're all so WEAK." Iras said, and thrashed his arm down, which caused an explosion right where Xavier and Kismet were. A cloud of ash and soot surrounded them as they went hurling through the air.

"Kismet!" Gina yelled, and felt tears run down her cheeks. She wiped them with her hand and then looked curiously at her palm. She suddenly realized that this was the first time she had felt this warm liquid come from her eyes. All of her life, she had seen it happen to other people- when they fell and scraped their knees at grade school, in laughter or in extreme sadness. _I really am different, aren't I? _

"I will fight you next." Gina said.

"You? Fight me? What makes you think-" Iras stopped in mid-sentence as he noticed Gina's tail. He hadn't seen it before. "You're a saiyan!"

"Yeah, so?"

"A saiyan!"

"What's your point?"

"You beast! You animal! The saiyans were the very ones who destroyed our people and took over our planet! Your death will be a victory that I will savor!"

Iras began to glow red with rage.

"Gina, maybe we need to get out of here…" Niro whispered to Gina.

"No, Niro. This is something that I need to do. If he says the saiyans destroyed his people, I think it's my duty to defend their honor."

"Defend their honor! Gina, you don't even know how to be a saiyan, and all of a sudden, it's up to you to defend their honor?"

"There's just something in me that says this is the right thing to do. I can't explain this feeling, but it's there."

"When it's all over, you will have lost all feeling if I have anything to do with it!"

"Bring it on!" Gina yelled, and ran at Iras, who was able to block or dodge all of her punches and kicks. They moved swiftly all over the arena, so fast that Niro could barely see them. He only caught a glimpse whenever one took a momentary pause, and those only lasted for a split-second.

The entire time, Gina was unsuccessful in landing a single punch. Iras was dodging them all, and smiling while he did it. Suddenly, he stopped dodging punches and let Gina hit him square in the face. It didn't faze him, and he punched Gina in the stomach, sending her flying halfway across the arena.

"Saiyan scum…this will be the END of you…" 

Iras stood over Gina, ready to make his final blow as she lay there in pain. He held his hand up in the air, ready to thrash it downward and cause an explosion right where Gina lay.

Suddenly, a figure appeared. A flying kick sent Iras sprawling to the ground. Gina sat up and saw Iras, clutching at his chest, gasping for air.

She turned and saw who had struck Iras. It was Saquel, and he had a devilish grin on his face.

"Saquel?"

"None will destroy this saiyan until I'm done with her!" he said.

"Go away, Saquel." Gina said, coming to her feet.

"I just saved your life." He said, "So be happy, because after I defeat this thing, I'm going to take it away."

Gina scowled at him, and he could only give her an evil smile in reply.

"How… dare…you…"

They all turned and saw Iras, who was slowly coming to his feet.

"Uh oh." Niro said, backing away.

All of a sudden, a bright light appeared in the sky, and they all covered their eyes out of reflex. Squinting, they turned their eyes up to the sky. Another figure floated above them; he was a Malician like Iras but he was gigantic. A red cape hung from his shoulders and blew in the light wind. 

"Iras!" he said in a low voice. "Destroy them and stop wasting time!" He then disappeared in a ring of fire.

"Yes, Lord Maler." Iras replied, bowing low at the waist. He then turned back to his opponents. "Prepare to die."

Iras began to glow with more intensity, screaming as more energy surged from inside of him. He floated in the air once more and thrashed his arms our to either side of him.

They were all instantly engulfed in a ring of fire. Gina almost screamed when it happened. The flames leapt high into the air, and Iras floated over them, laughing insanely with pleasure.

"DIE!"

Suddenly, Gina felt the rage rise up from inside her again. She began glowing a bright purple glow. She slowly began lifting up into the air, her mind a blur. She only knew that she had to defeat this evil. Whatever the cost may be, she had to eliminate it. He had killed hundreds in a matter or minutes, and among those were two of her best friends.

"You won't harm anyone else!" She yelled, lifting both hands over her head. A swirl of cloud-like energy began to move quickly between her outstretched hands, like a ping-pong ball. She flung her hands down in front of her body and the ball of energy went flying towards Iras, who had a look of absolute terror on his face. He screamed a blood-curdling scream as he was surrounded in white light.

To be continued… 

Author's Notes:

Ok, so I wrote a mini-cliff hanger…you'll have to read part three to see what happens. And about Saquel, you'll have to read on to see what's going on with him. 

Name notes:

Iras- comes from the word Irascibility, which means prone to explosions of extreme anger

Unchibas- play on the Japanese word Chibi, which means small

Kinawa and Zuko- just names I came up with

Strata and Astra  Zephyr- Strata is the atmosphere and I think Astra is about the same thing. A Zephyr is a light breeze.

Maler- play on the word Malice

Shamus- slang for detective


End file.
